


Why does Moana love Wario so much exactly?

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Warioware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: Joe asks a question.





	Why does Moana love Wario so much exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to suck, but hey at least I have an Ao3 account at last!

Why does Moana love Wario so much?

Wario doesn't even love her back.

It doesn't make any sense.

I believe that .

True I don't have a loved one myself.

Maybe it's because of that diaper call?

Perhaps it I shouldn't too much.

I don't want to make her spirits fall.


End file.
